


A Lesson in Wanting

by shadowqueen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowqueen/pseuds/shadowqueen
Summary: Jihyun is a generous lover. You want to reciprocate, but you have to get him to tell you whathewants first. V x MC smut/fluff.





	A Lesson in Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after V's Good Ending. 
> 
> I’ve had this little idea in my head for a while after I finished V’s Route, and I finally wrote it out. There isn’t nearly enough V fic out there, so here’s my tribute to my favorite soft blue boy. Thank you for reading!

Your relationship with Jihyun began with the warmth of holding hands. Soft, engulfing embraces. Chaste stolen kisses on the street when no one was looking. Two years, it turned out, changed people, and you took your time getting reacquainted with one another after he returned from his travels abroad. Together, one day at a time, you uncovered your likes, your dislikes, your passions and dreams, and you found that you were both more compatible with each other than you could have ever imagined when you first met all those years ago.

Once things started getting heated and physical between you, you learned that Jihyun was a generous lover. He was always caring and considerate of you, making sure you felt good, pleasuring every inch of you until you went over the edge. Sex was still new to your relationship, and you’d decided to follow his lead. He seemed to enjoy slowly discovering this intimate side of you, but soon it got to the point where things started to feel a bit unbalanced. He’d make sure you came first—multiple times, even—and although he’d reach his own orgasm not too long after you, it always seemed secondary to him. You never got the chance to return the favor; he would never tell you what he wanted you to do for him.

You wanted to make him feel as good as he made you feel, and today, you decided, you were going to turn the tables.

Jihyun sat beside you on the couch, completely absorbed in the book he was reading. You nursed a mug of warm tea as you watched him in silence for a long moment, your eyes tracing the curves of his face, the sharp lines of his collarbones, the soft waves of his turquoise hair. Sometimes you couldn’t believe a man so beautiful could love you, but he did. You were his, just as he was yours.

Overcome with the strong desire to be close to him, you set down your mug and reached over to caress his cheek with the back of your fingers. A small gesture, soft and pure. He reacted instantly to your touch, smiling into his book. Without looking at you, he took your hand and dragged it to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of your knuckles. Then he broke his gaze away from the book, closed it, and set it aside.

A giggle escaped you as he pulled you flush against him. He grinned to hear your laugh.

“Do you want something, my love?” he cooed. He caressed your cheek with his fingers as his eyes roamed your face for a sign.

You smiled mischievously, only shaking your head in silence.

“Oh come on,” he purred, his head dipping low until his mouth was at your ear. “Tell me.”

His voice sent a swell of lust through you, and you longed to tell him that you wanted him to take you right here, right now. But you had to control yourself.

Jihyun placed a single kiss at the crook of your neck, then he pulled away to look at you. He frowned at your steely expression. “MC, what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

Before he could get another word out, you crushed your lips against his. His reaction was immediate: his arms snaked around your waist and pulled you closer until you were straddling his hips. You deepened the kiss, curling your fingers through his hair. Usually your kisses started out soft and innocent, but they had grown more heated over time, as if you each had discovered an appetite you could never quite satisfy.

Your breaths were ragged as you hungrily devoured each other. Jihyun moved from your lips and roved his kisses down to your neck. He nipped at the sensitive spot just above your collarbone, and a moan escaped you. He’d gotten good at learning the right places to touch you. You unconsciously started grinding your hips against his, and you moaned again when you rubbed against his already hardened cock.

Jihyun’s hands gripped your sides. You knew what was coming next: he’d turn you down onto your back and start touching you, teasing you. Pleasuring you in ways that would have you panting his name and asking him to fuck you. Just the thought of it made your stomach roil with heat, but you couldn’t let him go that far. Not today.

You pushed his hands away. “Wait,” you whispered. “Jihyun, stop.”

His lips broke away from your skin suddenly at your request, as if he’d been snapped out of a trance. “I’m sorry, MC,” he panted. “Am I getting too carried away? Do you not want to do this today?”

As you caught your own breath, you set your hands upon his chest. Your body yearned for him. “Trust me, Jihyun. _I want to._ ”

“Then what’s the matter?”

“Tell me what _you_ want, Jihyun,” you said.

His brows furrowed in confusion. The expression was so pure and adorable that you wanted to soften that crease between his eyes with a kiss.

“You’re so good to me,” you said, tracing circles along his exposed collarbone. Then you leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “But I want to be good to you, too.”

You kissed his neck, once, then twice, savoring the shudder that curled through his body.

“You are good to me, MC,” he said, breathless.

You unbuttoned his shirt. Then you lifted yourself off his lap and began trailing kisses down from his neck, to his exposed chest.

“I can be better,” you purred. “Just tell me what you want me to do.”

Your seductive gaze caught his eyes, which had grown wide with surprise. And desire. Burning quietly just below the surface. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed. His cheeks reddened. He was silent, as if internally debating whether he should voice what he was thinking.

“I...I don’t want to ask you to do anything you don’t want to do,” he said.

Oh, the man could be too humble. You knew he concerned himself more about your comfort and your satisfaction, but if you were honest, there wasn’t anything he could ask you that you wouldn’t want to do. Jihyun had sparked an adventurous sort of desire in you that you never knew you had. You were willing to try anything with him at least once.

“Well, how would you know what I don’t want to do if you won’t ask me first?” you said.

You bent forward and pressed another kiss on his chest, then a longer, more sensuous kiss lower, on his abdomen. It was a sneaky way to tempt Jihyun’s thoughts out of him, but it seemed to work, and you smirked when he writhed under your touch.

“Tell me, Jihyun,” you repeated softly. “I love you. Please don’t hide your desires from me.”

Hearing those words, it seemed, was all he needed to hear.

“I want you to take your clothes off,” he said.

You smiled and stepped a few paces back to give him a good view. Luckily you were wearing a simple dress, so you began unzipping it from the back. You let it slip off your shoulders—slowly at first, your gaze focused on him. He watched the fabric fall to the floor around your ankles, then his eyes traveled the length of your body. You wore a lacy pale blue bra with matching panties, but it wasn’t long before those, too, were on the floor along with your dress.

You’d grown comfortable being naked in front of Jihyun by now, but the way his eyes ravished you in this moment made you blush as if it were your first time all over again.

“Come here,” he said, his voice rough.

You obliged and moved back toward him. He sat up, ready to pull you onto his lap, but you pushed against his shoulders. You kissed him as you did so, carefully coaxing him to lean back against the couch. You wanted him to enjoy this.

You trailed your kisses once more away from his mouth, down to his neck. To his stomach. You kneeled on the floor in front of him and slid your hands down his sides. His muscles tightened. His breath hitched as your hands wandered lower over his thighs. You teased his legs apart and situated yourself between them.

Your head was so close to his hardened cock; you could see the thick outline bulging against the front of his pants. You looked up at him. His cheeks were flushed the brightest red you’d ever seen on him, and somehow his shyness at your current position turned you on even more. You were so wet for him already, and you hadn’t even touched him yet.

You squeezed your hand gently around the bulge in his pants. Jihyun let out a surprised moan. You started stroking him, delighted by his shortened breaths. Leaning forward, you licked and kissed his lower abdomen, humming against his skin. You moved your head even lower, nipping at his bulge. Jihyun breathed your name as you pressed your mouth around him through the fabric.

“Does that feel good?” you said, looking up at him through your eyelashes.

“God... _yes…_ ” he panted. He swallowed. “MC, you can...you can stop, if you want…You don’t have to—”

Oh, but you _wanted to._ You undid his pants. Your hand wrapped around his cock, and the words were snatched from his throat as he sucked in a sharp breath. You curled your fingers and started stroking his length, up and down, slowly.

“Oh, _fuck…_ ” Jihyun threw his head back against the couch. Your inner thighs were soaking just seeing him like this, and you longed to touch yourself. But you wouldn’t.

You paused your stroking, overcome with the desire to put his cock inside your mouth. You wanted to know what it tasted like, you wanted to fill your mouth with him, feel him inside you. But you needed to hear him say it first.

You started pumping your hand again and pressed your lips against the side of his shaft, teasing him. He twitched and writhed, gripping the couch cushions.

Your name was like a prayer on his lips. A desperate plea. “P-Please…I need...I want...”

“Tell me what you want, Jihyun,” you whispered, kissing his inner thigh.

“I want you to suck me off.”

You let out a shaky sigh at his command. His hoarse voice alone was almost enough to make you come, but you held yourself back. He blushed, as if he were embarrassed to hear the words suddenly escape him, but all his sense of propriety dissipated once you took his cock into your mouth. Your hand continued to stroke his length as your tongue swirled around the head.

“ _Fuck, MC._ That feels so good _,_ oh god _—_ ” He gripped your hair in his hands, silently urging you to go deeper and faster. You moaned around his cock, and the vibration seemed to throw him into ecstacy.

“I’m...gonna come,” he panted. He shifted your head back. His dick slipped out of your mouth and flopped against his stomach.

“It’s okay, I can swallow if you want me to,” you said quickly. He might have been worried that he was forcing you to swallow his come, but you wanted to reassure him that you were okay with that.

“No, that’s not it.” He was breathing hard. “I...I’m not done yet.”

He started stroking himself slowly as he watched you. There was a change in him, you noticed. He was more confident now, less flustered. It excited you.

“Come here,” he said again.

This time, you did straddle his lap. You were so turned on that your juices were dripping down your thighs, but he didn’t seem to mind. He seemed to like it, in fact.

“Touch yourself for me,” he said. “I want to watch.”

Secretly, you were relieved. You were throbbing with desire, but you denied yourself for him. So you were more than happy to slip your fingers between your slit. You moaned as you made circles around your sensitive nub. Jihyun steadied you in his hands as you leaned away from him, arching your back and bucking your hips as you lost yourself in pleasure. He watched you hungrily, licking his lips. You loved it.

“Oh my god,” you breathed. You were so close…

“That’s it, darling,” he said. “Keep going.”

You wanted to come so bad, but you quickly snatched your fingers from your pussy and groaned in disappointment from the denial.

“No, I can’t,” you gasped as you settled back down on his lap. “I’m not gonna come first. That wasn’t the deal.”

Jihyun laughed, his thumbs caressing the sides of your waist. “I wasn’t aware we’d made a deal.”

“The whole point was that I was going to focus on _you_ ,” you said. “To please _you._ Not just me all the time. I want sex to be equal between us, Jihyun. You can be greedy with me.”

Jihyun laughed again, and you frowned at him. You opened your mouth to ask him how could he laugh at a time like this, but he caught your lips and kissed you before you could say a word. Then he gripped your hips and flipped you onto your back. He hovered over you, his face only a hair’s breadth from yours.

“You have this all wrong,” he said quietly. He kissed you once more, this time chastely. “You see, my love, I _am_ greedy.”

He dragged himself lower down your body. He kissed your neck. “I want to please you, because it makes me feel good.”

He kissed the space between your breasts, then sucked on one of your nipples while his other hand pinched the other. Your breath hitched.

“I want to hear you moan,” he said, “because I’m the one who made you do it.”

He kissed your stomach. “I want to touch you and make you squirm because nothing gets me off harder than the thought that I’m the one turning you on.”

Jihyun kissed the inside of your thigh, then slid a single finger down your slit, the barest brush against your clit. You shuddered and bucked your hips toward him, but he pulled his finger away.

“I want you to say my name and beg me to suck you,” he whispered, his breath puffed against your dripping pussy. “Beg me to fuck you. Beg me to let you come.”

A hot flush bloomed on your cheeks. You’d never heard him speak like this to you. His words in bed up until now had usually been so loving and sensual. But now he burned with just as much lust as he did with love, and it both thrilled and shocked you to see this side of Jihyun that he’d kept hidden, waiting to reveal it at the right time.

“Jihyun...Please…” you mewled. You wanted this side of him, you wanted it so desperately.

“I _am_ greedy, MC,” he said. “Because I want nothing more than to fuck you senseless.”

He slipped two fingers into your entrance, and you almost shrieked in pleasure.

“But I have to be patient first,” he finished.

He took his fingers out of you. He sat up, removed his shirt, and tossed it onto the floor next to your dress. Then he bent down and buried his face between your thighs. 

You hooked your legs over his shoulders as his tongue lapped greedily at your clit. You covered your mouth with your hand, stifling your frantic whimper. Your back arched. Your hands raked through his hair and gripped him tighter, closer.

“Mm, you taste so good,” he said when he lifted his head and switched to use his fingers, watching you bounce your hips in time with his touch. Then he lowered back down and started slipping his tongue in and out of your entrance.

“God, Jihyun, _oh my god..._ I’m gonna come!” you cried, and waves of ecstacy rolled through you. Your hips grinded against his face as he continued to suck you until you were too sensitive.

He leaned over you and kissed you, making you taste yourself on his lips. Then he sat back and helped you flip over onto your stomach. Even though you’d just come, you still weren’t satisfied. You needed him inside you. You wanted to feel his cock stretching the tight walls of your pussy.

“Please, Jihyun,” you whimpered.

He kissed the back of your neck, then reached around your hip to play with your clit again. You were still sensitive, so you jerked against him.

“Please, what, my love?” he said gently. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Please fuck me, Jihyun. Oh god, I need you to fuck me now.”

Standing up, he quickly removed his pants. Then he repositioned himself behind you, and you gasped sharply as he slid inside. He was slow at first, pushing in and out with methodical strokes, stretching you around him. But he was holding himself back. Jihyun could be as gentle and loving in bed as he could be raw and passionate.

Thankfully, you didn’t need to ask him to fuck you harder because soon enough he was pounding into you with such an intensity that you had to stifle your moans. His angle reached that soft, sensitive spot inside you, and he thrust repeatedly, over and over again until your head swam and you were dizzy in your own pleasure.

“MC, your pussy is so tight...Feels so good around my cock…”

You blushed, turned on by this rough yet intimate side of Jihyun that you were just beginning to discover. “Jihyun...Faster, fuck me harder...”

He moved more rapidly inside you, more frenzied and desperate, and soon another orgasm surged through you. You lost yourself completely to it as your entire body shuddered. Your pussy pulsed around his thick cock, and his continued thrusts left you completely helpless and at his mercy.

“ _Fuck, I’m gonna come,_ ” Jihyun said. “MC, can I…?”

“ _Yes,_ ” you whimpered. “Come inside me, baby, please.”

He pounded hard and fast once more against you. He leaned into you and pulled your head toward him to kiss you as his hot come spilled inside you. His whole body shuddered and he moaned into your mouth.

When he pulled out of you, you both collapsed on the couch, panting hard. He wrapped his arms around you, placing kisses on your shoulder and neck.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too.”

You both were quiet for a few minutes, taking comfort in each other’s silence as you caught your breaths. Jihyun traced invisible shapes with his fingers across your skin, lost in thought. You had to get up and clean yourself eventually, but you wanted to stay in his arms just a little longer.

“What are you thinking?” you said.

Jihyun’s eyes shifted to yours, and a sheepish smile tugged at his lips. “I was thinking about that blow job you gave me.”

Your face warmed. “What about it?”

“I liked it. A lot. I’d like you to do that again. Not now, of course, but...in the future. If the mood strikes you. If you want to.”

You kissed the corner of his mouth. “Of course I want to. I need more practice anyway.”

His cheeks turned slightly pink. “Then I’ll be a willing volunteer.”

“You know, Jihyun, anything you’re interested in doing, you can tell me.”

“I know, my love,” he said. “But thank you for confirming it for me. I might have a few ideas, actually…”

You looked at him, surprised. “Oh?”

Jihyun laughed, then kissed your forehead. “How about we talk about it later? Let’s go and get cleaned up first. Maybe get something to eat?”

You grinned, your heart bursting with so much love and excitement for your future with this wonderful man. “I’d like that very much.”


End file.
